


Instant Friendship! (Just Add Chaos!)

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Error and Lust Are Friends [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error has some regrets, Not Much Plot Really, blue and lust are pure chaos energy and error didn't think this through, error has friends, he just doesn't like to admit that they're friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Error thought one of them would fuck up the introduction and he'd get to watch some quality shit go down.That is not what happened.
Series: Error and Lust Are Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703884
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Instant Friendship! (Just Add Chaos!)

**Author's Note:**

> I think about Error and Lust being friends a lot lately. I just think they'd be bad/good influences on each other. These are mostly gonna be short little things for when I'm missing my friends in quarantine.

"Error! Hey, what's-" Lust paused in his greeting to give the newcomer behind Error a sharp glace from head to toe. "Who's this?"

**"bluE,"** Error sighed, as though he was far, _far_ too old for this 'friends' nonsense, **"this is lust. lust, bluE."**

"Blue" was a skeleton, around Lust's height, who wore a sky blue jacket over a pale lavender shirt and jeans, with a baby blue bandana to match. Not really the type of outfit one wore to stand out, but meant for a casual first impression. One that Lust had been completely uninformed about.

There was a slightly painful silence as Blue took in all of Lust's...outfit. A pink crop top with purple butterflies and _"Legally Certified Bitch"_ in capital letters, black booty shorts, and thigh high boots, tied together with a pastel blue lacy parasol and a butter yellow sunhat. Honestly, one of Lust's tamer outfits. 

"...hi," Blue said lamely, an odd look on his face. Lust could only assume he was confused and maybe a little weirded out. He kept looking Lust up and down, as if trying to find which part of Lust's get up he could passive aggressively compliment him on. Or so Lust assumed. 

"It's really nice to meet you! I like your shirt, it matches your eyelights and it goes really well with your hat and umbrella," Blue continued. Lust felt the vitriol sitting on his tongue fizzle into oblivion. Oh. Well.

"I tend toward holographic myself, but I can never get it to work right with the lighter colors," Blue sighed. Lust hummed sympathetically.

"Have you tried putting your lighter clothes on under dark mesh or something? That way you can still see the lighter colors, but it's toned down enough that the outfit works better." Blue stared at him with wide eyes.

"I have found my people," he whispered. Lust hid a smile and pretended he didn't hear.

"So Error," Lust said, turning to face his wary friend, "was this the plan for the whole day or do we have time to kill?"

"If we do," Blue added, "I know a place downtown we could hit."

Lust glanced at him, intrigued.

"What do you have in mind?"

Blue grinned ferally and pulled a pack of mentos out of his pocket.

Error looked between Lust and Blue as if suddenly realizing that he'd made a huge mistake in introducing them.

Two hours later, Blue and Lust were tossed through one of Error's portals, cackling madly even as they hit the ground two blocks away. Lust almost regretted that they were too far to hear the owner screaming at them. Blue pulled a notebook and pencil out of his pocket and scribbled the name of the shop in it.

**"...dO I EvEn want tO knOw what that is?"** Error asked, pretending to be annoyed. 

"A list of all the places I'm banned from," Blue informed him cheerfully. The tiny notebook was a third of the way full.

"Holy shit dude," Lust breathed, completely in awe. "I should call _both_ of you next time my roommate pisses me off."

**"that kyliE bitch, Right? thE dRunk swEatER thEif?** "

"Yeah, her."

"Who's Kylie?"

" _Ugh_. I'll fill you in later, but I'll probably be calling you two up soon. Speaking of, Blue, can I get your number?"

"You should!" Blue agreed. He gave Lust a sharp grin, his eyes glowing with mischief and chaos. "I'll make tacos."

Error shuddered in the corner of Lust's eye. Lust grinned back.

"I think we'll get along just fine," he purred. He handed Blue his phone and watched him type his name and number in quickly. He noticed Blue named his own contact _Mentos_. Lust sent a quick text- a simple smiley face- to make sure the number was right. He saw Blue label his contact _Beauty Queen_.

Oh yes. They'd get along _famously_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series now.


End file.
